


Lonely

by Budzdorovanatasha



Series: Valentine's Prompts [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel Whump, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpfic, marvel sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Valentine's Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170488
Kudos: 19





	Lonely

“Look, I know I made a mistake but can we please just talk this out in a calm manner,” you pleaded, nearly in tears. You'd never seen her this mad. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you know how worried I was? You’re already not feeling well, which means you’re not at your best. I thought we told each other things, Y/N!” Nat yelled. You knew why your secret side mission had bothered her; Natasha didn’t like worrying, she was far too protective, and she wanted openness in her life for once- but Fury had made you promise. 

“I’m sorry, he made me promise,” you repeated for the fifth time since the argument had begun. “I should have told you.”

“Yes, you should have!”

“That’s what I just said, Nat! I know I made a mistake!”

“That doesn’t mean I still don’t get to be mad about it,” Natasha retorted. You sighed. 

“I know, I just..h’h.. jus-hupschoo! I just don’t need you to yell to get your point across.”

“Fine. Maybe this will be better to get my point across,” she glared, quickly turning on her heel and leaving the room. You sighed, sitting down in the nearby chair. There was no use in going after her. She was the type who needed to calm down by punching a bag and processing her thoughts and feelings before coming back. 

And you were definitely not feeling well. That one sneeze seemed to have brought forth ten more, along with the beginnings of a fever. And that wasn’t even already counting your headache and sore throat. 

Instead of remaining in the chair and getting some tea as you waited for her to return, you decided to lay in bed and watch something, though you practically fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

When you woke up an hour later, you were still alone, and you sighed. You could tell she hadn’t come back yet. You felt tears falling as you remembered that today should have been a day of love. The irony of fighting on Valentine’s Day was not lost on you. 

A few more hours passed and you felt ridiculously alone. The sun was beginning to set when Natasha appeared. She stopped briefly in the doorway.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” she offered. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Just promise me you won’t keep something like this from me again?” Nat asked softly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I promise,” you whispered. You expected her to smile, but instead she frowned. 

“What?” you asked, brows furrowing. 

“You’re burning up, babe,” she murmured in concern. “I don’t even need to touch you to tell you that.” She still did bring the back of her hand to your forehead, though. 

“You’re scorching,” Nat muttered to herself, before meeting your eyes. “You weren’t this sick earlier, what happened?”

“I don’t know,” you answered, shivering. She made a sympathetic sound, running her fingers through your hair. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t take anything?”

You shook your head, muffling a cough into your sleeve. 

“How about some soup, medicine, and then bed?”

“That sound perfect.”


End file.
